Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-266865 discloses a vehicle support technique that identifies a route searched by using a road reference information IR indicating a road map with a lane reference information IL presenting the road map in details and generates guide information for guiding a vehicle based on the route identified with the lane reference information IL.